


The-cat-that-is-totally-named-Elvendork

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr</p><p>Ginny, Harry, and Elvendork, through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The-cat-that-is-totally-named-Elvendork

 

  
Will you marry me, Ginny thinks. 

"Let's get a cat," Ginny says instead, because it's been two months since the battle and Harry isn't ready yet. Strictly speaking, neither is she.

 

* * *

 

 

They go to a Muggle pet shop, a trip which Ron and Hermione insist on coming on, and while Ginny is in the bathroom Harry somehow manages to fall head over heels in love with something called a Cornish Rex, which looks like an abnormally large rat with a thin film of black fuzz instead of actual fur.

Ginny thinks he's hideous but after two hours of steady begging from Harry, he grows on her. She gives in on the condition she gets to name him.

She decides to call him Elvendork, and Ron spends the rest of the day acting scandalized.

 

* * *

 

  
It becomes tradition for her to plonk Elvendork down in Harry's lap when he starts to look upset. It tends to work wonders.

 

* * *

 

 

"We really should get our own owl," Ginny mentions idly as she untied Hermione's letter from Pigwidgeon's leg.

She turns around to face him. He's sitting at the kitchen table, filling out papers for work. His knuckles are white around the pen- he insists on using pens, nowadays. "I'd rather not," he says carefully.

Ginny remembers Hedwig. She sets Pig and the letter down and goes to find Elvendork.

 

* * *

 

 

Elvendork mews loudly. Ginny opens her eyes and groans. He's seated right next to her head, seated in the space between her and Harry.

"Harry," she says, and hits him in the leg. "Harry. Feed the cat."

He rolls over, burying his head in the pillow, mumbling someone.

"Come on, you need to get up for work anyway."

"Fine." He picks himself up, ducks around the cat, and kisses her lightly. "Good morning."

Ginny smiles and closes her eyes. "Good morning," she says, drifting back off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to get married?" Harry asks suddenly.

Ginny looks up from her book. They're both seated on the couch, her at one end and him at the other with their legs tangled. Elvendork is sleeping under the coffee table in his special blue blanket that Mum knitted for him. "Why do you ask?"

Harry is giving her that look, the one where it feels like he's staring straight into her soul and he loves every part of it. It makes her pleasantly shiver, even though their house is quite warm. "Because I just realized, we've been dating for four years, and everything has finally calmed down so now would be a good time, and I've always wanted to marry you but I sort of forgot with everything going on." He looks away suddenly. "But if you don't want to get married that's fine I was just asking you can forget I said anything-"

"Harry, shut up. You're such an idiot sometimes. I would love to marry you."

"Oh, thank goodness." He slumps against the couch, then tenses back up. "Ring. Oh, I forgot to get a ring."

Ginny laughs, and a smile breaks out across her face. "It doesn't matter."

 

* * *

 

Luna is her Maid of Honor. Ron is his Best Man.

Teddy only narrowly beats Elvendork out for Ring Bearer. They compromise by making the cat Flower Girl.

 

* * *

 

 

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

 

* * *

 

 

"Westphalia Marianna is a perfectly good name," Ginny says grumpily.

"I let you name the cat, it's my turn," Harry says as he rubs her feet.

"Okay, compromise, you can choose the name if it's a boy."

 

* * *

 

 

The baby is a boy. His name is James Sirius, which Ginny maintains is more ridiculous than her ideas. No one else agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

For the second baby, they flip a coin. Ginny gets girl, Harry gets boy. Ceridwen Vadoma versus Albus Severus.

The baby is a boy.

 

* * *

 

 

For the third baby, they let Teddy decide. He names her Lily Luna, and Ginny spends her maternal leave knitting him a Weasley sweater- her mum already make one for him every year, but, as she's learned over the years, she's Teddy's mum. He deserves one from her.

 

 

* * *

 

  
When they first got Elvendork, Ginny thought he was ugly.

She cries like a baby when he dies, worse than Harry does, worse than their children do.

She remembers Halloweens with Elvendork in his little goblin costume. She remembers shoelaces so thoroughly chewed magic couldn't save them, and the disastrous, hilarious efforts by Harry, aided by Hermione, to get the cat to take walks. She remembers bringing her children home for the first time and watching Elvendork be so gentle with them. He licked Lily Luna on the forehead. 

* * *

 

 

Six months later, her heart finally heals, and she turns to her husband.

"Let's get a cat."

 

 


End file.
